My Day
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Lucy masih bingung dalam mengambil keputusan! Ada yang menatap tajam Loke dari lantai 2 saat Loke ingin ikut perayaan pelamarannya pada Lucy! Siapakah dia? RnR!No Flame!
1. Work!

Halo, Perkenalkan watashiwa Yuu Yurino, desu! Aku adalah author yang gila lama banget hiatus di Fandom ini, sebelum saya mau UN saya mau menyempatkan dulu nulis fic,ehehe…

Dan juga ini Fic dulu pernah aku hapus ya,karena ada sesuatu gitu,dan terus sekarang fic ini aku edit,deh,ahaha…

Aku heran kenapa pair LoLu di Fic FT Indonesia kok dikit banget,ya? Sedangkan kalo diluar,beh! Banyaknya! Yasudah,deh! Daripada saya ngebacot terus! Anda silahkan membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa review,ya! No Flame! Bolehnya sebuah kritikan yang sangat membangun saya!

* * *

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T (jaga-jaga)

Genre : Romance

Warning : TYPO,OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE,MANY POV,DLL

* * *

Chapter 1 : Work!

* * *

"Lucy, ayo kita mengerjakan pekerjaan ini !" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut pink yang bernama Natsu Dragneel sambil mengarahkan kertas kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk merenung .

"Eh,... emang berapa jumlah upah-nya,Natsu ?" Tanya Gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartphilia itu .

"Hmmm... 700.000 permata, padahal pekerjaannya hanya menjadi pelayan restoran. Payah..tapi tidak apalah,yang menting kita dapat 700.000 permata itu"Kata Natsu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Wah! Lumayan aku bisa membayar uang sewaan apartemenku " Ujar Lucy sambil melihat-lihat kuncinya . Saat, dia melihat-lihat kuncinya, tiba-tiba dia terhenti. Dia melihat sebuah kunci yang menurutnya paling istimewa diantara semua kunci yaitu kunci, Leo . Mukanya langsung memerah seperti tomat yang baru matang.

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau demam? " Tanya pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang bernama Gray Fullbuster .

"Aku tidak apa-apa ,Gray" Jawab Lucy yang masih memegang kunci Leo-nya itu .

"Hei, kalian! Cepat bergegas! Kalian mau menyia-nyiakan uang 700.000 permata itu ?" Teriak wanita berambut merah yang selalu mengenakan baju armor besi yang bernama Erza Scarlet .

"Tii...tidak, Erza" Jawab Natsu dan Gray serentak .

"Sebaiknya, sekarang ayo kita jalan! " Ujar Erza dengan bijak .

(LUCY Point Of View)

Kami segera menuju restoran yang dapat memberikan 700.000 permata itu. Saat kami menuju restorannya .Wahh...! Restorannya mewah sekali seperti istana kerajaan. pantesan saja upahnya 700.000 permata.

"WWAAHHH...! GEDE BANGET! PANTESAN SAJA 700.000 PERMATA" Teriak Natsu dengan Lebaynya(?).

"Kamu,kok! Lebay banget sih! Natsu, Ckckck…" Ujar gray dengan pedenya .

"Gray, bajumu" Kata erza dengan bijaknya lagi (?).

"HHYYAAAHH..." Teriak Gray sambil memakai bajunya lagi.

Hahahha... seperti inilah timku. Kami menuju restoran itu dan juga kami disambut dengan baik oleh pemiliknya. Kami disuruh memakai baju pelayan . Natsu dan Gray memakai baju pelayan pria(butler) mereka tampak keren dan Erza memakai baju pelayan wanita(maid) dan tentu saja dengan amornya dia mengubah bajunya sedangkan aku tentu saja sudah disediakan oleh Virgo dan Capricorn, ahahaha….

Kami melayan tamu dengan baik dan juga Natsu dan Gray banyak ditaksir oleh para pengunjung wanita karena mereka tampak keren saat memakai baju butler. Gray yang paling banyak ditaksir oleh para pengunjung wanita. Kami melayani tamu dengan baik dan tiba-tiba…

"Huwwaahh..." teriakku yang hampir terjatuh karena kepeleset pisang(lucy: KENAPA HARUS PISANG! Yuu: hehe,sorry) saat aku terjatuh aku melihat ada orang yang menahanku. Pria berambut orange dan berkacamata kebiruan .

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hime-sama?" tanya Pria yang berambut orange itu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HIME-SAMA,LOKI" Teriaku dengan muka memerah sambil menyenggol sikutnya.

"Aku harus bekerja sekarang" Kataku sambil mengambil pisang yang membuatku hampir terjatuh.

"Aku akan membantumu ,Hime-sama " kata Loki sambil tunduk seperti layaknya seorang pangeran. Hingga membuat para wanita disekeliling restoran menjadi iri melihatnya.

-5 JAM KEMUDIAN-

" Ini upah kalian! Terima kasih telah membantu kami" Kata pemilik restoran itu dengan ramah.

" Sama-sama, pak!" Ujar Erza sambil mengambil upahnya. Kami berjalan menuju guild dan untungnya restoran itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan Kota dan Guild Fairy tail dan juga menapa Loki belum kembali ke spirit world ?

"Akhirnya kita sampai di Guild, SENANGNYA!" Teriak Natsu dengan bahagianya.

"NATSU, AKU RINDU PADAMU!" Teriak seekor kucing berwarna biru terhadap natsu .

" HAPPY, AKU JUGA MERINDUKANMU !" Teriak Natsu lagi terhadap kucing yang bernama Happy itu . oh,yaQ sebenarnya selama kami bertugas kami selalu membawa Happy, Wendy ,dan Charle tapi karena tugas ini untuk berumur 16 tahun keatas jadi kami tidak bisa membawa mereka,ahaha…

" Aku lelah sekali " kataku sambil menarik kursi dan duduk dikursi itu .

" Kau tidak apa-apa,Lucy?" Tanya Wendy sambil menunjukan raut kekhawatirannya.

"Aku Tidak apa-apa ,Wendy" Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tapi aku merasa kau tampak semangat sekali, Lucy " Ujar seorang wanita yang berparas cantik dan juga dia adalah model favoritku, Mirajane. Dia langsung memberikan minuman dingin kepadaku .

" Apa mungkin karena orang yang ada disebelahmu itu, ya ?" Ujar Mirajane dengan senyumnya yang manis dan juga misterius(?) .

"Eh? " Jawabku dengan bingung plus muka memerah. Emang disebelahku siapa? Loki ? ya, Loki . Sebenarnya aku memang menyukainya mungkin bukan suka tapi MENCINTAINYA . Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada orang-orang, tapi mungkin lain kali saja . Selebihnya lagi Loki adalah roh selestial . Tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku? .

" Lucy! " panggil Loki yang ada disebelahku dan membuyarkan lamunanku . Dia secara tiba-tiba bersimpuh dengan satu kaki dan kaki satunya dinaikan layaknya seorang pangeran (Yuu : aku kagak tau namanya apa , masa jongkok ? .Loki : CEPAT LANJUTKAN CERITANYA . Yuu : aayyee...). Dia mengambil sebuah kotak hitam keunguan dari sakunya dan juga dia membukanya . Ternyata isi kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah .

" A...ada apa Loki? K..kok ti..tiba-tiba? " Tanyaku dengan dan aku yakin sekalo pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah. Dia langsung menghadapkan kotak yang berisi cincin itu padaku, lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata didepanku dengan saksi Wendy dan Mirajane .

" Lucy Heartphilia, Will you marry me? " Tanyanya dengan serius sambil memegang kotak itu. .

"EEEHHH...?" Teriakku dengan muka yang memerah dan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menyaksikan kejadian/ tontonan sinetron(?) ini . Dan terlebihinya lagi APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG ?

TBC

Wah! Akhirnya selesai,juga! Terima kasih mau membaca fic ini.

Aku gak tau mau komentar tentang pa tentang fic ini tapi intinya mohon di review dan No Flame ala Natsu(?). Bolehnya sebuah kritikan yang membangun!

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya!

*spoiler the next chapter : When we are still friends*


	2. When We Still Friends

Yo! Saya kembali lagi! Saya telah mengupdate kilat Fic ini! Dan juga Arigatou gozaimasu! Kepada HinaSnowBastia-san dan juga Hime Hime Chan dan My senpai yaitu NekoMimiMyawMyaw. Disini ceritanya ada sedikit GraLu, dan Nali. Baik saya tidak tahu mengatakan apa lagi yang pasti intinya RnR! No Flame! Bolehnya kritik yang membangun!

* * *

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Romace

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE,Many POV,DLL

* * *

Chapter 2 : When we are still friends

* * *

(LUCY Point Of View)

" LOKE MELAMAR LUCY !" Teriak Happy sambil terbang kesana-kemari . Aku tak tahu, mengapa Loke melamarku disaat seperti ini ? Aku jadi teringat masa laluku dimana aku dan dia masih sebatas teman atau mungkin sebagai sahabat.

_*flashback : on*_

"Ohayou gozaimas, Hime-sama" Sapa seorang pria berambut orange padaku.

" Loke apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku! Hentai-Yaro! Bukankah kamu seharusnya berada di Spirit World ?" teriakku kepada pria yang bernama Loke itu.

" Hime-sama, besok adalah Hari Valentine. Hime-sama, tidak membuat cokelat?" Tanya Loke sambil duduk pada tempat tidurku, Orang ini memang suka mengalihkan pembicaraan orang saja .

" Itu bukan urusanmu! Nanti sore, aku akan membuat coklat" Jawabku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Oh,ya! Besok adalah hari valentine, aku akan memberikan coklatnya ke siapa aja,ya ? Natsu,Gray,Happy,dan... KENAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN LOKE !

" Hime,apa kau baik-baik saja,sepertinya kau demam ?" Tanya Loke dengan nada khawatir dan juga dia mendekatkan keningnya padaku. Tentu saja dengan spontan aku langsung berteriak dengan kencang, gak terlalu kencang,sih….

" LOKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Teriakku dengan wajah merah seperti tomat matang ,hingga merahnya sampai di telingaku.

Lalu aku mendorong Loke dan langsung mengganti baju dengan cepat dan mengambil tas lalu langsung ke Guild . Ditengah jalan aku langsung berpikir apa mungkin aku menyukainya tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan KUCING PLAYBOY ? Aneh-aneh saja, tanpa sadar aku ternyata sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang Guild. aku melangkah masuk dengan santai dan saat aku masuk...

" Hime-sama! Selamat datang" Sambut Loke dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat para wanita di kota langsung masuk ke Guild .

" LOKE, bukankah kamu seharusnya berada di Spirit World ?" Tanyaku pada Loke ,dengan wajah bingung.

"Hime, selama 3 hari ini aku akan mentap disini dan juga aku membuka gerbangnya dengan kekuatanku sendiri , jadi kau tidak akan kelelahan , Hime-sama " Jawab Loke sambil menyuruh pulang para wanita kota yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke Guild .

"LUCY ! " Sapa Natsu kepadaku .

"Ada apa ,Natsu ? " Tanyaku pada natsu .

"Besok adalah hari valentine, dimana para gadis memberikan coklat kepada sang pria , apa kau akan memberikankku? " Tanya Natsu padaku padaku dengan mata Neko eyes-nya(?) .

"Itu rahasia,hahaha..." Godaku pada padanya. Setelah aku berbincang dengan Natsu, aku langsung menuju meja bar dan juga aku berbincang dengan Mirajane .

" Sepertinya Natsu suka padamu" goda Mirajane kepadaku .

" Itu tidak mungkin. Diakan suka sama adikmu, Lisanna,Mira-san " Jawabku pada Mirajane dengan santai sambil menunjuk Natsu yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Lisanna .

" Aku baru ingat,hahaha…,Gomen ne.." Tawa Mirajane .

" Oh,ya! Lucy, aku mau memberikanmu satu rahasia padamu" Kata Mirajane dengan wajah misteriusnya itu .

" Emang apa, Mira-san ? " Tanyaku dengan aku juga tidak tertarik tentang hal itu .

" Sebenarnya, Gray itu selalu memikirkanmu semenjak kamu masuk di Guild ini selebihnya lagi dia menyukaimu. Dia selalu curhat kepadaku kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu Lucy" Bisik mirajane ke telingaku .

"Eeehhh... " Teriakku . Bagaimana mungkin seorang Gray menyukaiku padahal aku hanya menganggap dia teman dan bukannya dia menyukai Juvia apa kebalik? Dan juga sebenarnya aku ... KENAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN KUCING PLAYBOY ITU LAGI ! Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkannya…

_- SORE-_

"Baiklah aku akan membuat coklatnya sekarang. Sepertinya Kucing Playboy itu lagi kencan, biarkanlah " Gumamku dan aku langsung membuka kunci gerbang Virgo untuk membantuku membuat coklat, saat aku membuat coklat, aku merasa kesepian. Apakah aku mungkin suka pada kucing Playboy itu?

" Princess Lucy , ini sudah jadi 4 coklat" Ujar Virgo sambil membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Wah…! Cepat sekali, Virgo" Pujiku pada Virgo, tak kusangka coklatnya cepat sekali jadi.

"Coklatnya mau dikasih ke siapa saja , Princess Lucy ? " Tanya Virgo padaku dengan sopan .

" Hmmnn…. Aku mungkin akan memberikannya pada Natsu, Gray, Happy dan..." Jawabku dengan muka merah yang tak tahu mengapa mukaku merah mendadak ?

" Hime-sama, aku… pulang….!Wah, ada Virgo !" Sapa Loke dengan muka memerah dan juga ada bau _champagne_ dibadannya, sepertinya dia habis mabuk .

" Nii-sama, kau mabuk ? " tanya Virgo pada Loke dengan nada khawatir walaupun mukannya sangat datar seperti itu .

"Tenang saja, aku hanya meminum champagne sebanyak 2 botol " Jawab Loke dengan santai dan setelah itu dia langsung tertidur pulas di sofa. Dasar Loke baka! Sejak kapan dia bisa menjadi seperti ini ?

" Princess Lucy, aku harus balik ke Spirit World " Kata Virgo kepadaku dengan sopan.

" Baiklah Virgo, aku menutup gerbangmu" Ujarku pada Virgo.

Baiklah! Virgo telah pergi, sekarang tinggal aku dan Loke yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan juga aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi setelah itu aku berganti baju dan tentunya saja Loke tidak melihatnya. Setelah itu aku membungkus coklatnya dengan cepat dan aku segera menuju ke tempat tidurku untuk tidur . mudah – mudahan aku mimpi indah.

* * *

_Mimpi :_

_"LUCY, KENAPA KAU MEMILIH PRIA BODOH ITU DARIPADA AKU __! __" __Teriak__ laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman itu ._

_" Maafkan aku, Raymond " __T__angisku __sambil __meninggalkan Raymond. __Raymond adalah mantan pacarku dan dia menghianatiku tapi kenapa sekarang dia ingin bersamaku__? (anggap saja kalau Raymond ini adalah seorang OC)_

_"LUCY ! "Teriak Raymond padaku, aku langsung menuju laki-laki yang menungguku yang tak lain lagi adalah ..._

* * *

" Selamat pagi ,Hime-sama! Hari ini adalah hari Valentine!" Sapa Loke padaku. dan juga dia telah membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku .

" Loke, aku takut… mimpi itu datang lagi padaku…" Tangisku pada Loke dan Lokelangsung mengelus kepalaku dan mengusap air mataku .

" Hime-sama… tidak apa-apa karena aku ada disini untuk menjagamu dan mendampingimu" Ujarnya sambil memelukku. Aku merasa kehangatannya menyelimutiku . Apakah mungkin aku menyukainya? Atau aku jatuh cinta padanya. Setelah 5 menit Loke memelukku ,dia mengingatkanku untuk pergi ke Guild dan juga dia meledekku kalau aku seperti rakun yang sedang kelaparan jika aku sedang menangis, hahaha…. aneh-aneh saja Loke .

Aku segera menggati bajuku dan tentu saja aku menggantinya di kamar mandi, soalnya ada Loke dikamarku. Aku segera mengambil coklat yang kubuat dengan Virgo dan tentu juga aku memasukan ke dalam tasku secara diam-diam, dan ada pepatah mengatakan 'Jangan tunjukan sebuah coklat yang kita buat didepan para lelaki' haha….

Aku segera menuju Guild bersama Loke dan juga setelah aku sampai disana, Cana, Wendy dan Lisanna mendatangiku sedangkan Juvia sedang mengintai (?) Gray dan Mirajane, dia sedang memarahi Loke.

" Loke! Lihat ruang dapur, Full dengan coklat karena pemberian dari para wanita-wanita yang ada di Fiore " Marah Mirajane pada loki sambil membuka pintu ruang dapur dan…

SSRRAAKK…

Ternyata coklat yang diberikan pada loki banyak sekali lebih dari 1.000 dan sampai-sampai membanjiri Bar. (Yuu: buussseett... banyak amat ! Seluruh wanita di Negeri Fiore memberikan coklat kepada Loke seorang , Loke&Lucy : BAKA! CEPAT LANJUTKAN GAK SELESE" NANTI ! , Yuu: AAAAyyyeee...).

"Coklat ini sangat tidak penting hanya mau menerima 1 coklat saja dan itu dari orang yang aku cintai " Ujar Loke dengan santainya.

" Jadi coklat ini harus diapakan, Loke ?" Tanya seluruh Pria yang berada di Guild ( kecuali Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel)

" Kalian makan saja… aku nggak perlu " Jawab Loke dengan santainya lagi. Dasar Loke saking terkenalnya, dia bisa mendapatkan coklat lebih dari 1.000 .

Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung memberikan coklat yang aku buat kepada Natsu dan Happy.

" Lucy , Terima kasih banyak padahal aku sudah mendapatkan coklat dari Lisanna dan Wendy dan juga Erza ,haha.." Kata Natsu dengan wajah polos. Dasar anak yang satu ini….

"Terima kasih , AYE ! " ucap happy sambil terbang-terbang .

Setelah itu, aku memberikannya kepada Gray . Dan ternyata Gray mendapatkan coklat lebih dari 100 ! Wow... dia mungkin mendapatkannya dari Juvia dan para Wanita-wanita dari Galuna Island.

"Gray ! ini satu coklat yang aku buat untukmu. Selamat hari Valentine Gray " Senyumku pada Gray sambil memberikan bungkusan coklat yang berwarna Pink dan bergambar hati dan juga berpita . Saat aku memberikan coklatnya pada Gray, mukanya merah sekali seperti kepiting yang habis direbus saja dan entah mengapa aku merasa ada orang yang meng Death Glare aku dari belakang,ahaha...

"Llluuu...Lucy te...terima kasih bbbaaa...nyak " Ucap Gray dengan gugup .

"Sama-sama" Kataku dan juga aku langsung meninggalkan Gray . masih tersisa 1 coklat lagi sebaiknya aku kasih ke Loke saja .

" Loke, ini satu coklat untukmu.. " Kataku pada Loke sambil memberikan coklatnya padanya . Tiba-tiba dia langsung merangkulku dan berkata ...

"Mirajane, sudah kukatakan aku hanya menerima coklat dari orang yang kucintai" Kata Loke pada Mirajane dan tentu saja mukaku langsung memerah . Dan terlebihnya lagi, tiba-tiba Happy datang dan mengatakan ...

" He Lllllliiikkkee You... " Ujar Happy dan Mirajane serentak .

" Akk...aku sa...sama dia cuman berteman, kok!" Seruku pada mereka dengan wajah sangat memerah .

" Lucy, mau tidak? Nanti malam kita dinner di restoran.." Ajak Loke padaku dan tentu saja aku menerimanya , lumayan aku tidak usah memasak untuk makan malam,hehe…. Setelah Loke mengajakku, si Happy dan Mirajane berbisik-bisik dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah...

" Sepertinya dia menyukainya " Bisik Mirajane pada Happy .

" Iya, dia menyukainya" Bisik Happy pada Mirajane .

'Hah... mereka berdua itu...' Batinku. Setelah itu, aku langsung meninggalkan meja bar dan setelah aku meninggalkan bar, Gray mengajakku Dinner untuk malam ini dan tentu saja aku menolaknya dengan halus karena aku harus Dinner sama Loke ,ya... karena dia ngajak duluan. Si Gray langsung menatap sinis pada Loke. Hahh…. Dasar pria...

_-Malamnya-_

" Loke , terima kasih kau mengajakku dinner di restoran mewah ini " Kataku pada Loke. Dia ternyata mengajakku untuk Dinner di restoran termahal di kota ini, dan terlebihnya lagi dia mendapatkan 2 kartu discount 100% dari pemilik restorannya. (Yuu: apa gak bangkrut itu restorannya? , * langsung dilempar wajan ama Lucy dan Loke*)

" Your welcome, Hime-sama" Ucap Loke padaku dan juga tiba-tiba ...

"KKYYAA... ITU LOKE ! " Teriak salah satu pengunjung wanita kepada ke pengunjung wanita lainnya .

Mereka langsung mengkerubuti Loke bagaikan semut yang mengkerubuti gula emas(?) dan juga aku langsung meninggalkanya . Entah mengapa…. Hatiku seperti teriris-iri saat melihatnya. Apa aku cemburu? Aku langsung keluar meninggalkan resotan dan menangis, harusnya ku tolak saja ajakkannya dan aku terima saja ajakkanya Gray .

" Lucy tunggu ! Kalian, maaf aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang ada selalu bersamaku, Lucy..." Panggil Loke padaku dan juga dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada seluruh wanita pengunjung itu dan tentu saja mereka membeku menjadi patung, lucu sekali...

" Lucy ! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud.." Pinta maaf Loke padaku dan dengan respon aku langsung memeluknya dan berkata...

" Jangan pergi jauh dariku dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan wanita-wanita itu karena aku sudah ada disini bersama denganmu " Ujarku sambil menangis .

" Lucy , Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun… " Kata Loke dan juga dia langsung memelukku erat .

" Aku juga mencintaimu " Kataku tanpa sadar.

" Ayo… kita pulang , Hime-sama " Ajak Loke padaku .

" Loh? Restorannya? " Tanyaku pada Loke.

" Katanya kau tidak ingin aku dikerubuti oleh para wanita-wanita itu…" Ujar Loke sambil merangkulku dan tanpa sadar aku merasa wajahku langsung memanas.

_* flashback : off *_

Aku langsung teringat kalau Loke sebenarnya mencintaiku, dan juga tanpa sadar waktu itu aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya,astaga...

" Lucy jadi bagaimana?, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Pinta Loke padaku dan tentu saja aku mengatakan…..

" Beri aku waktu " Kataku pada Loke dan langsung meninggalkan Loke dan berlari menuju dapur Guild.

( ? Point Of View)

Dasar Loke brengsek ! Harusnya aku yang melamarnya tapi mengapa kau mendahuluiku, sial ,sial ,sial , SIAL!

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

HOHOHO! Wow! Panjang banget gak kusangka! Aku tidak membuat cerita flashbacknya_ italic_ karena aku kasian pada para reader kalau rata-rata ceritanya isinya_ italic_ semua apa gak pusing,tuh? Baik aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi yang pastinya RnR,No Flame! Bolehnya kritikan yang membangun! Itu saja,deh! Sampai jumpa chap depan ! mungkin chap depan aku akan mempublishnya dengan cepat…

*spoiler the next chapter : My Feeling*


	3. My Feeling

Chap Baru!Entah mengapa saya pengen publish cepet-cepet mungkin karena ini fic lama saya jadi saya pengen cepet-cepet saja dan Terimakasih sudah yang meng-review yaitu HinaSnowBastia-san dan juga silahkan membacanya RnR! No Flame ! Bolehnya kritikan yang membangun!

* * *

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima – sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Romace

Warning : TYPO(S),OOC,AU,OOT(mungkin?),GAJE,Many POV,DLL

* * *

Chapter 3 : My Feeling

* * *

(Still Lucy Point Of View)

Aku meninggalkan Loke diluar ,dan aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam dapur Guild. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ? Aku harus membuat keputusan yang menyangkut masa depanku. Aku memang mencintainya tapi mengapa dia melamarku lebih cepat ?

-DAPUR-

" Lucy..." Panggil seseorang kepadaku yang baru masuk ke dalam dapur dan menutup pintu dapurnya lagi.

"Eh, kalian ada apa? " Sapaku pada seluruh wanita Guild Fairy Tail yaitu Mira-san , Erza , Levy-chan, Charle ,Bisca , Cana, Lisanna , Wendy , Evergreen, Laki, Juvia dan si pendatang baru Kinana (lihat di episode 123) .

" Kami semua ingin membantumu untuk membuat keputusan " Kata Mirajane mewakili para perempuan Guild FT. Tak disangka ternyata seluruh wanita Guild FT ini sangat peduli padaku.

"Lucy , Menurutmu Loke itu seperti apa ? " tanya Cana padaku. mereka sepertinya ingin mengintrogasiku , ckckck….

" Dia orangnya baik, kalau sedang ada masalah dia membantuku, dia orangnya memang keren tapi dia orangnya penggoda wanita tapi aku percaya behwa dia pasti tidak akan menggoda wanita lagi " yakinku pada Cana. Cana hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan selanjutnya . Mirajane bertanya padaku ,

" Apakah kau mencintai Loke ? " Tanya Mirajane padaku. Dan tentu saja mukkaku langsung mendadak merah seperti tomat kematangan .

" Iya, aku mencintai nya lebih dari apapun " kataku dengan serius . Mirajane mengangguk-angguk lagi seperti Cana dan selanjutnya Erza bertanya padaku , pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab .

" Apa Loke itu bagimu, Lucy ?" tanya Erza dengan bijak .

" Loke itu adala Roh Selestialku, temanku, penyelamatku dan ... " Jawabku dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi .

" Lucy , kau harus memikirkan ini dengan matang dan jangan pernah lewatkan kesempatan ini " nasehat Charle padaku . aku hanya menunduk dan tiba-tiba seluruh wanita Guild FT berdiskusi dan Langsung membisikkan apa yang harus ku lakukan menerimanya atau tidak?

-Di Luar Dapur-

(Loke Point Of View)

Aku melihat lucy pergi ke dalam dapur. Setelah aku melihatnya pergi, aku berbalik dan semua pria di Guild memberikanku selamat. Aku tak tahu mengapa ?

" Loke, kau hebat sekali, tak kusangka kau mendahuluiku untuk menikah duluan !" Puji Natsu padaku dan tentunya saja, aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih .(Yuu : anak baik , ckckck)

" ITULAH YANG NAMANYA PRIA " Teriak Elfman kepadaku . Aku hanya menggeleng- gelengkan kepalaku saja . Para Pria di Guild malah berpesta untuk merayakan pelamaranku pada Lucy , ckckck…

Saat aku ingin ikut merayakan, aku merasa ada yang menatapku tajam. Aku menjelajahi pandanganku siapa orang itu dan ternyata Gray yang menatapku dengan tajam dari lantai 2 . Dan dia langsung loncat dari atas (Yuu : gak mati,tuh ?, Gray : CEREWET !) lalu mendarat dan langsung menghampiriku . Dia membisikku untuk datang ke sesuatu tempat .

" Pergilah ke taman belakang Guild , aku menunggumu disana…" Bisik Gray padaku dengan senyum sinis dan misteriusnya itu. Dan dia langsung menghilang entah kemana, setelah bisikkan itu aku langsung ke luar. saat aku mau pergi Natsu memanggilku .

" Loke, kau mau kemana? Harusnya kau menikmati pesta ini dulu " Kata Natsu padaku .

" Maaf , tapi aku harus pergi " Tolakku pada Natsu , dan aku langsung meninggalkannya dan pergi ke taman belakang Guild .

-Taman Belakang Guild—

Aku pergi ke taman belakang Guild saat aku tiba sana , Gray langsung menyerangku dengan sihir es-nya dan untungnya aku sempat menghindar serangannya .

" Gray, apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanyaku pada Gray sambil menghindar serangannya dan dia masih tetap mengeluarkan sihir esnya itu .

" BODOH ! Padahal aku yang menyukainya duluan, padahal aku yang lebih dekat dengannya tapi mengapa? MENGAPA KAU SUDAH MENDAHULUIKU LEBIH JAUH! 'ICE make : GEYSER' !" Teriak Gray yang juga mengeluarkan sihirnya . Aku tidak megerti APA MAKSUD DARI PERKATAANNYA ITU?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ahahaha… Gomen aku membuatnya dikit soalnya di chap selanjutnya adalah duelnya Gray dan Loke (walaupun Loke ngehindar terus). Aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi yang pasti intinya RnR! No Flame ! bolehnya kritikan yang membangun! sampai jumpa chap depan!

*Spoiler : Duel and My Decision*


End file.
